


Two Become One (瀧翼) - 下

by eiwing_5124



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiwing_5124/pseuds/eiwing_5124
Summary: *現實向*瀧澤秀明 x 今井翼*純粹腦洞，別當真*嚴重OOC*小翅膀視角*「終わらないの道」、「Be Destined」的續





	Two Become One (瀧翼) - 下

(下)

是什麼時候發現自己對瀧澤秀明有超友誼的感覺呢？ 

是少年時代和好以後那段朝夕相處的日子吧，在不知不覺之中，習慣了這個男人對自己的溫柔與照顧、無底線的包容寵愛，就算自己如何捉弄調戲他都不會生氣，甚至連自己無理的任性，這個男人也會無條件縱容，在無形之中今井翼對瀧澤秀明的依賴，已經遠遠超過他自己所認知的差異。 

大概在素3前後左右，那段被中居正廣誤會是夫婦生活的日子，那陣子他總是住在瀧澤秀明的家裡，雖說是到他的家裡玩，但其實總是各自做自己的事，他有他玩電動，瀧澤秀明就一直埋首在電腦前，整天編輯著影片，然後一起吃瀧澤秀明做的飯，各自洗澡，最後同時間舖床睡覺，常常因為懶惰不想舖床而對男人撒撒嬌，每次對方口裡雖然在抱怨著但還是會接過舖床的工作，為今井翼舖好床然後互道晚安才一同就寢。 

跟他在一起就是莫名的安定，會感到很安心。 

起初今井翼也沒有這樣的想法，雖然知道在瀧澤秀明心中自己是比較特別的存在，始終他們從一開始就認識並一起長大，就算冷戰時期也是天天見面，在事務所裡最了解這個Jr. Leader的人大概真的只有自己而已，他們是親友、是兄弟、是伙伴、是戰友也是競爭對手。 

因為從沒有往這個方向想過，所以一切都不在意。 

但今井翼從來沒想過有一天這份感情會變質，明明小時候兩人都各自跟女生交往過，瀧澤秀明那個更是鬧到滿城風雨。若果不是被兄さん和後輩提醒，他也不會留意到原來自己和瀧澤秀明有多曖昧。 

**\- 小可樂，你和滝沢是怎麼一回事？**  
**\- 翼君跟PAPA在交往吧？所以不會跟我搶斗真了對吧？**

然而當這方面的想法萌生以後，從此所有事情都變得不一樣，彷彿高速前行的火車，再也回不到原點，瀧澤秀明對他的寵愛與縱容，頓時被放大幾十倍，令今井翼驚惶失措。 

過去與瀧澤秀明那些親暱的勾肩搭背，互相調戲耍鬧玩笑，被對方無微不至的照顧，自己的胃不好，他的未來相方會為他隨身攜帶胃藥和容易消化的食物，總是回頭看自己有沒有跟上，隨手就拿過自己的包背上，牽手走路也是常有的事，對自己的惡作劇也從不生氣，只會無奈溺愛的笑著接受，這些今井翼從不曾覺得有問題的行為動作，現在看來通通都變得令人害羞不已。 

只是今井翼並不知道瀧澤秀明的想法，即使早已對彼此個性喜好暸如指掌，  
但想法這部分卻又是一無所知。 

完美如瀧澤秀明會喜歡自己麼？  
還是只當他是好兄弟、好朋友般照顧？  
而自己又對瀧澤秀明怎樣想呢？ 

今井翼不敢想也不願想，他怕答案揭曉之後，他和瀧澤秀明的關係會徹底粉碎。  
所以他選擇維持現狀，逃避心中對瀧澤秀明那異樣的感覺，假裝自己和他只是很要好的朋友。 

只要別去想，那就什麼事也沒有。 

就這樣今井翼抱持著這種駝鳥心態十六年，若果不是面臨解散，瀧澤秀明也不會先忍不住先把這層隔著二人的紙給戳穿。這才發現原來他的相方和他一樣傻，早在年輕的十代已經喜歡自己，卻又怕失去自己才不敢表露心跡，唯有藉著相方的身分，名正言順的待在自己身邊。難怪當年這傢伙死活也要堅持一起出道，就算被反對也不肯退讓，還去跟ジャニスーさん理論煩到老人家肯點頭。 

當年被報導今井翼和瀧澤秀明solo出道時，他完全大吃一驚，雖說己入社7年，也是時候該出道了，可他沒有想過並不是組團出道，而是個人solo出道，畢竟在事務所裡這是一直以來都沒有過的事。要知道通常見報了的事情大多都已經是ジャニスーさん決定好的事，他們只要照著辦就對了。 

可是心裡還是會感到不安，畢竟以後只有一個人，自己真的有足夠能力辦得到麼？還有瀧澤秀明一個人也沒問題嗎？這麼愛逞強又是工作狂的男人，沒人在他身邊怎麼辦？ 

下意識閃過某人的臉孔，等回神過來瀧澤秀明溫柔的聲音已經透過手機聽筒傳到今井翼的耳朵裡。  
原來他在徬徨無助的時候給這個男人打電話了。 

**\- 翼？怎麼了？  
** **\- 滝沢你看到報導了嗎？知道怎麼一回事麼？ジャニスーさん有跟你提過嗎？**  
**\- 我也是剛剛看到報導才知道⋯⋯我也不知道發生什麼事情，ジャニスーさん沒有告訴過我會這樣安排。**  
**\- 呐、滝沢⋯⋯你覺得這樣好嗎？solo的事⋯⋯**  
**\- 那翼呢？你怎麼想的？**  
**\- ⋯⋯我不知道。**  
**\- 那、翼⋯⋯不如我們來組團好不好？就我們兩個人。**  
**\- えぇ？**  
**\- 雖然solo很好，可是組團的話能做的事情可以更多，就好像光一君和剛君似的，團活和各自solo都可以兼顧，兩個人互相彼此支持對方，這樣不是很好嗎？你覺得如何？**  
**\- ⋯⋯うん、いいよ。**  
**\- 那麼以後就請多多指指教囉，相方さん。**  
**\- はい、相方さん。**

瀧澤秀明的話就這樣簡單的將今井翼的不安和擔心都驅走了，  
懸空的心也安定下來，開始對二人的未來有所憧憬和期待。 

然後，タッキー＆翼就這樣誕生了，成為事務所裡第一組以自由意志組成的團。儘管當年大家都看不好他們，但他們兩個人共同走過十六年的風雨，一開始因為雙方的唯飯互撕因此並沒有預想的爆紅，他們經歷了第一次的低潮。  


往後，今井翼總被說在拖瀧澤秀明的後腿，又或者只是相方的配襯品。又因為雙人團的關係一直被說有著前輩們的影子，為此他們也迷茫過，努力地摸索著屬於タッキー＆翼的路要怎麼走，直到聽見夢物語的DEMO，他們又一次不顧反對，堅持要唱要做成單曲，結果開創了只屬於他們的特色，就是以後的每首歌都能跟飯們一起跳著舞唱，自此不管是番宣還是演唱會，和飯們一起跳舞這種大場面，都是他們的絕無僅有。  


再來是沒幾年後事務所的方向還是以兩人各自solo為主導，今井翼有自己的Play Zone，瀧澤秀明有自己的瀧澤歌舞伎，每年的團活幾乎僅限發張single或是album再加上宣傳的番宣，還有短暫的live tour，或者是年末的大型音樂番組，以及事務所自家制的跨年演唱會，其餘時間能見上一面都難，當然引以為傲的為相方慶生的私人聚會不計算在內。  


這十六年以來大概團活加起來也不夠solo的多，要合體也得自己親自跑去看對方的舞台劇送上驚喜。但是也沒有讓兩個人氣餒，反而更珍惜每一次的團活，這可是他們最重要的寶物。  


若不是今井翼病發了，他們或許會就這樣一直走下去，就像他們的兄さん達一樣，各有專屬自己成功的領域盡顯本色，同時又能合為一體擁有專屬於タキツバ的色彩。  


唯一不同的，是今井翼和瀧澤秀明依然沒有在一起，仍舊處於友達以上、戀人未滿，以相方的身分將這若有若無的曖昧關係名正言順化，互相獨佔著對方的溫柔。瀧澤秀明依舊對今井翼溫柔如昔，今井翼依舊選擇逃避正視二人之間感情。  


認真說，從初次得知道自己患病的症狀後，今井翼就知道這個病痊癒的機會很微，第一次發作時仗著自己仍是很年輕熬過去了，也因為瀧澤秀明用了他的堅持守住タッキー＆翼令他感動不已振作起來。  


他永遠都記得瀧澤秀明收到自己入院的消息後，一完成工作連澡也沒有洗就連忙趕來醫院探病那風塵僕僕充滿擔憂不安的表情，以及撲過來抱住自己時過高的體溫和汗濕的皮膚。 

**\- 翼！！  
** **\- 抱歉嚇到你，給你添麻煩了。**  
**\- 說什麼傻話！沒什麼事比你的身體緊要！你只管好好休息，其他事通通不用想不用管，我來處理就好。**

於是瀧澤秀明一個人撐下原本屬於兩個人的演唱會，他給今井翼留了位置等待他歸來，整個流程都以二人的演唱會來完成，用他自己的方式守護了タキツバ。今井翼也沒有忘記演唱會的最後一天，自己的到來，瀧澤秀明那開心高興的樣子令他有多高興。 

果然還是兩個人比較好呢…… 

可是第二次病發，病情來勢洶洶的一發不可收拾，舞台劇需要換後輩來頂上，被醫生靳令必須停止工作專心安靜養病，短時間內不能再跳舞，不能長時間待在過於暄鬧的環境裡工作。這個沉重的打擊一下子就將今井翼這些年裡所有被刻意壓下各種負面情緒，有如潘朵拉的盒子般被打開全部釋放，像黑洞般將他往裡面的拉，深深的挫敗感、對自己如此沒用的失望、又令相方擔心的痛苦，種種都使他完全崩潰。  


當他哭著對瀧澤秀明說想解散，不想再給相方添麻煩時，他一如以往溫柔無比的相方只是緊緊抱住他，一遍又一遍的說著安撫他情緒的話，熟悉的安心感讓今井翼過度繃緊的精神漸漸放鬆，在瀧澤秀明的懷裡他似乎可以什麼都不用想不用擔心，天塌下來也有他無敵的相方撐著，放鬆心情後是濃濃的睡意向他襲來，眼皮敵不過重量沉沉睡去。 

 

 **\- 翼⋯⋯在想什麼呢？**  
正當二人在進行零距離的親密交流時，瀧澤秀明發現親愛的相方走了神，深深受到打擊，於是握住跨坐在自己身上，那住著魔物線條誘人的腰身加深了挺進的力度。 

**\- 嗯唔⋯⋯秀くん你偷親過我！**  
被男人貫穿的快感幾乎要沖散自己的意識，今井翼忽然又想起，那個情緒失控的晚上，最後只依稀記得朦朧間眼前的男人抱起自己並將他溫柔地放到床上，以及唇上傳來另一個溫熱柔軟的觸感。 

垂眼望著下方在自己身體裡馳騁的男人，寫滿情慾的神情，汗水從他的額上滑落到俊美的臉龐，真是該死的性感。好吧，他收回他家男人不會勾引人的那番話，卻又因此不高興戀人如此性感誘人，於是又開始想要欺負人家。今井翼捧住瀧澤秀明的頭看到他眼睛裡自己的倒影，露出一抹誘人邪氣的微笑。 

**\- 今が？現在要說這個嗎？**  
瀧澤秀明被相方突然破壞氣氛而皺皺眉頭，不解的看著勾住自己的脖子笑得古靈精怪的小惡魔。 

**\- フフ~想不到一向正直的社長大人也會乘人之危呀~**  
今井翼對於欺負咱家的相方上，方法可是層出不窮，經常令瀧澤秀明措手不及。這次他壞心的將男人推倒，故意抬起腰使相連的部分分離，然後雙手按住男人的胸膛，舔著唇帶著媚惑的表情緩慢地扭著腰用後庭的入口蹭著男人的碩大，卻使壞的不讓他進入。 

**\- ⋯⋯你這傢伙。**  
果然身下的男人的眼神暗了一暗，深深從喉頭發出嘶吼，面對戀人如此令人血脈賁張的美景，能無動於衷不做點什麼的話就絕對是聖人了。可他瀧澤秀明才不是什麼聖人，不會對咱家小惡魔這般誘惑坐懷不亂。 

於是發狠起來一下子霍地彈起身直接把這個撩人的妖精壓到在床上。然後分開那雙長腿，不讓身下的人反抗對準那紅腫的穴口長驅直進。 

**\- 啊、哈……你混蛋…嗯、不…太快了…嗄啊…嗚…嗯…**  
濕潤的後穴頓時被火熱的肉刃破開，過載的快感使今井翼忍不住全身都在顫抖，被相方突然進攻撞得腦袋一片空白，只能摟緊伏在身上的男人寬厚的背部，發出破碎的喘息呻吟，承受瀧澤秀明猛烈的抽插。 

**\- 現在我可是可以隨時隨地光明正大的親你！**  
啃咬著今井翼的鎖骨，在那裡留下明顯的印記，瀧澤秀明非常滿意自己的傑作，接著又吻上相方的唇，杜絕他的抱怨。 

**\- 嗯唔…ひで…唔…**  
今井翼仰起頭跟瀧澤秀明吻得更深，唇舌相纏，親吻的聲音在耳畔響起格外色情，他的雙手環住相方的脖頸，雙腿勾上男人的腰，引誘著戀人逐漸失控的衝刺。 

交纏的身體密不可分，緊密地交合著。今井翼敏感的身體被瀧澤秀明撩撥得全身顫抖冒出薄汗，相方溫柔的撫摸著腰背和落在額上的輕吻使他有種被珍愛的感覺，可是下半身卻被截然不同的力道火熱地侵略著，兩種極端的感官刺激令自己無法分心也沒有餘力再去調戲撩撥男人，只能隨著對方的動作而擺動腰身迎合，發出支離破碎的喘息，夾在小腹間挺拔的男根因二人激烈的運動而盡是黏稠的液體。 

**\- 要、要射了⋯⋯嗯哈⋯啊⋯⋯**  
超載的快感令今井翼覺得自己無辦法再忍耐，希望得到解放想要自己伸手去碰時，卻被瀧澤秀明拉開了手阻止，無法高潮的委屈感頓生使今井翼瞬間泛紅了雙眼，淚水也在眼眶裡打轉，不滿的瞪著在上方的社長大人，無聲地責怪著他。 

**\- 乖，再忍忍，我們一起⋯⋯**  
看著今井翼淚眼汪汪的大眼睛及怨懟的眼神，瀧澤秀明寵溺地笑了笑，然後溫柔地吻去戀人眼角的淚水與他十指緊扣著，加快了抽動的速度。 

**\- 啊哈⋯ひで⋯嗯唔⋯啊！**  
肉體的撞擊聲與交合的水聲越來越響亮，直到瀧澤秀明一個挺進深入，便感受到在體內熱烙的顫動和滾燙，同時腹部上傳來濕熱滑膩的觸感。兩人同時到達慾望的頂峰。 

相擁著的兩人享受著歡愛後的餘韻，等待急速的呼吸慢慢緩下來。今井翼被瀧澤秀明擁在懷中感受對方落在自己臉上細碎輕柔的親吻，最後的目的地是自己的唇瓣，他真的很喜歡這種溫存的時刻，跟自己心愛的人耳鬓斯磨的親暱讓他的心裡被滿滿的幸福感所填滿包圍住，好像他們真的成為了一體。 

兩個人久久沒有說話，只是安靜地擁抱著對方，聆聽著彼此的心跳聲。望著瀧澤秀明裝滿了深情的雙眼，今井翼覺得自己真的醉了，這個完美的男人從十代後眼中一直就只有他一個人，再也容不下別人。 

當年他一定是瞎了眼才會看不出瀧澤秀明到底又多愛自己，才會蹉跎了這麼多年的歲月，但有幸他的相方始終如一的在前方等待自己未曾離開，就算解散也不肯放手，想到這裡今井翼發自內心地揚起了甜蜜的微笑。 

這個男人的手，他也不會再放開了⋯⋯ 

 

 **\- 在笑什麼？你一直在走神，沒事吧？**  
相方沙啞磁性的嗓音又一次打斷了今井翼的思緒，瀧澤秀明為戀人撥開額前的頭髮，替他拭去上面的汗水，略帶擔心的語氣是在怕他又悶在心裡不說，那次情緒崩潰可真的嚇壞了社長大人，還有患病的原因也不排除是壓力過度壓抑所造成，因此這個男人總是想讓他保持心境開朗。 

**\- 別擔心，我沒事。只是做了個夢，然後就一直想起我們的以前而已。**  
安撫地拍了拍相方環住自己的手臂，今井翼如實回答，他們約定好不再隱瞞對方任何事，對於瀧澤秀明老愛窮擔心的表現他可是心之若飴。畢竟當年因為瀧澤秀明以為不主動過問就不會給自己壓力，反而導致事情差點無法回頭，於是以後社長大人便不管大小事都要過問。 

**\- 夢？以前？**  
挑了挑眉，明顯地被他的話挑起了好奇心，瀧澤秀明想要再繼續問下去。 

**\- 待會再跟你說，但我說社長さん你趕快給我出去啦！我想洗澡了！全身都是汗很不舒服耶！**  
今井翼嫌棄地推了推身上的男人，讓他退出自己身體，不其然那個羞於啟齒的部位有什麼液體緩緩流出。溫存過後潔癖就想發作，全身都黏膩的感覺實在很不好受，只想趕緊洗澡。 

**\- 今井さん……好過分喔！你這是始亂終棄耶！**  
瀧澤秀明有點沮喪的看著咱家親親戀人，彷彿自己是被用完即棄的東西一樣，演得相當傳神，不愧是拿過幾次最佳男主角賞的男人。可是照顧今井翼的習慣早已融入血骨，身體已經先行動起來，社長大人下床拾起被丟到一旁被吐槽多年的格子棉質睡褲穿上。 

**\- 秀くん最好了嘛～～**  
今井翼翻了個身單手托腮的躺在床上，視線隨著瀧澤秀明移動，最後眨眨那雙裝著無辜的大眼睛看著他的相方，然後像極了他本人最害怕的生物般伸手拉住社長大人的手到臉頰蹭了蹭，想用撒嬌來讓戀人消氣。 

**\- 你喔……最會就是撒嬌！**  
站在床邊低頭看著正在討好自己的慵懶大貓咪，社長大人沒好氣的彎下身掐了掐對方的鼻子，神情一臉溫柔溺愛，惹來貓眼青年嘿嘿的笑了出聲。接著瀧澤秀明便讓今井翼放開牽著自己的手，裸著上身去打開浴室的燈進去給浴缸放洗澡水給他洗澡。 

完成以上工序後就回來將賴在床上不肯動快睡著的貓眼小惡魔給攔腰抱起來，往浴室的方向走去。 

被瀧澤秀明放到裝滿水溫剛好、還擠得下兩個大男人的浴缸裡泡著澡，靠在男人身上享受著為他清理的服務，今井翼被熱氣薰得有些昏昏沉沉的腦袋又再一次陷進回憶之中。 

和瀧澤秀明商量解散的那一天，今井翼感到的是前所未有的平靜。說真的，那些因爲生病而被他壓在心底忽視已久的負面情緒終於有了宣洩的出口。  
不是說他就這麼輕易放棄，而是因為太過重要，才會有這個決定，他不能毀掉他們兩個人辛苦建立的一切，不能讓相方和飯們無了期的等待，即使他們都願意等他復歸，但事務所不會等。一直以來要不是有瀧澤秀明替他撐腰，他今井翼絕對不能那麼自由任性，隨心所欲的想做什麼就做什麼。正因如此，他知道不能再拖累相方，也知道自己若過不了這個關口也無法再向前，所以他決定要跟自己先做個了斷，先養好身體再說。 

如果可以，他也希望自己一生也是タッキー＆翼的今井翼，一生都是瀧澤秀明獨一無二唯一的相方。 

坐在他對面專心聽完他的想法後瀧澤秀明沒有作聲，可是眉頭緊皺神情嚴肅地思考著。今井翼記得他的相方上一次出現這樣的表情時，是自己決定要去西班牙深造弗拉明戈的那一次。  
雖然事務所一直以舞台劇的為主，像Shock、Play Zone、瀧澤歌舞伎等等，但是以舞蹈為主的表演這一環好像還沒有人涉足過，若果想要當先河的話，就必須做出亮眼的成績來讓ジャニスーさん刮目相看，才有機會繼續，才能堵住高層們的口，這次也一樣，瀧澤秀明是這樣回答今井翼。 

**\- 只要是你想做的事，我就會支持你。不過⋯⋯  
** **\- 不過？**  
**\- 既然我們要走到這一步，翼要退社專心養病，那我也決定要引退，專心幕後的工作。**  
**\- 滝沢你在胡說八道什麼？你沒有必要做到這一步呀⋯⋯而且明年的工作都不是已經安排好了嗎？歌舞伎跟電視劇，你這樣做怎麼行？！事務所那邊肯定不會答應！**  
**\- 你這樣做的話，我不就變成罪無可赦的箭靶了嗎？**  
**\- 不、這不是因爲翼的緣故，早在這之前我已經在考慮幕後的事情了，這段時間我一直在想，要是沒有了你的話，我還能做些什麼⋯⋯**  
**繼續一個人演戲麼？一個人唱歌麼？一個人在聚光燈下表演麼？不、這不是我想要的，沒有タキツバ這個歸宿，我就不想幹了。**  
**還記得我說過的話麼？我想一起出道的人選只有你，讓我覺得唱歌很快樂是因為有你在身邊。沒有你的舞台，我想不到有什麼好留戀的。**  
**你也知道我對幕後很有興趣嘛，而且對培育Jr.也有些新想法，雖然ジャニスーさん不太認同，還說想要我兩邊都兼顧，只是我認為既然要做就要一心一意。**  
**\- 好吧，我知道了。**

然後，  
他那個愛了自己很久的相方為要把自己留在身邊，就向他告白兼提供新的工作機會。  
就怕自己會從他的生命中消失似的，逼不及待的將他抓緊。  
可是他們兩個人早已緊緊地綁在一起密不可分也無法分割，不論公與私也早被對方佔滿。  
想要割捨幾乎是沒可能的事，更何況兩個人本來就不想分開。 

**\- 我喔，做了個沒有你的夢……**  
泡在熱水中，今井翼被抱在瀧澤秀明的懷裡，被男人包圍住，握住相方環抱住自己的雙手，娓娓道來那個真實得可怕的夢境內容。而社長大人只是靜靜地聆聽著，沒有提問也沒有打斷，直到今井翼把夢說完，瀧澤秀明便緊緊地摟住他。 

**\- 人生呀…真的好奇妙……說真的，我真的想象不到要是沒有遇見你，沒有跟你經歷了這麼多，我會過怎樣的人生？不過我真的很高興我的生命裡能有秀くん的出現，因為有你才有現在的我。我們兩個人早就變為一體了呀，所以你以後都甩不掉我的囉，社長さん！**  
今井翼窩在瀧澤秀明的懷中感嘆完又故意調侃他的親親相方，故意把氣氛沒搞得那麼沉重。 

**\- 你也休想甩掉我呀！這輩子我都賴定你了，今井さん！**  
瀧澤秀明也不甘示弱，翻身將今井翼壓在身下，吻住那張帶著小惡魔笑容的唇。 

接下來的夫夫間私人時間，就不要再打擾了。 

ＥＮＤ


End file.
